


Never forget.

by CharliMay123



Category: Glee
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:19:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliMay123/pseuds/CharliMay123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine invites Kurt over to his house. Whilst looking round Blaine's room Kurt finds an old photograph.<br/>I don't own any of these characters I am just borrowing them :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never forget.

Blaine leads his boyfriend up the stairs by his hand. He turns round and places a finger to his lip indicating to keep quiet. He creeps slowly up the stairs and along the landing to his bedroom he drags the other boy into the room and quietly closes the door behind him. He turns to see his boyfriend exploring round his bedroom. "So this is my room" he says indicating awkwardly. Kurt slowly looked at pictures of Blaine throughout the years. He sees pictures of Blaine fencing, trampolining and of course on stage. He sees a picture of Blaine aged about 6 and an older boy possible about 12 presumably his brother. "Coop" Blaine clarifies for Kurt. Kurt moves along photos and come across a photo of 3 boys two are clearly Blsine and his older brother Cooper the third is a boy who appears older than cooper physically but is clearly Down syndrome. Kurt hovers over the photo for a while the boy looks like Blaine but he has never mentioned another brother before. "That's Carter. He's my oldest brother. 2 years older than Cooper, he died when I was 6." Kurt is shocked into silence he stares at the photo stunned. He slowly turns to face Blaine who was sat on his bed. Blaine is sat with his short legs dangling off the edge of his bed, a gap between his feet and the floor. His eyes are watching his feet swing side to side. Kurt sits next to him putting a hand on Blaine's knee to stop the movement. "Why didn't you tell me about him?" Blaine shakes his head. "Tell me baby?" Blaine looks up at Kurt , tears in his eyes. "I'd been so busy with the warblers and transferring and it was so long ago. I feel awful. I never seen Cooper and I just, oh god I forgot about him." Blaine bursts into tears. Kurt instantly goes into caring boyfriend mode. He takes Blaine into his arms and allows him to lean his weight on him. "Blaine you'll never forget him, his your brother. Life moves on and certain things aren't always at the front of your mind. There are moments when you will remember him more and moments when you won't. It doesn't mean you don't love him anymore. He wouldn't want you to restrict your life, he would want you to live your life." Blaine sits up and looks Kurt in the eyes "You always know just what to say" Kurt smiles "I've learnt from experience. Tell me about him."  


End file.
